Oregon Experance
by Blaz-Grl
Summary: Alanna and Jon get dropped in Oregon and go to highschool with me.
1. Suprizes

Ok hears a new story for yall to read I think I just mite finish this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alanna or Jon duh Tamora Pierce gets all the credit for that. I don't own the school obviously or my friends but they are mine for the story but of course I do own my self.

**Oregon Experience**

* * *

Ch.1 Surprise 

Jess was sitting on her bed writing the next chapter to her story Immortal Rose when her pencil ran out of lead. When she had more she sat back down, turned on her LOTR sound track and continued to write. Those who know her say she's, laid back, calm, Talkative, and she reads all the time. She's 5'2" with wavy fire red hair that goes four inches past her shoulders, blue-green-grey eyes that have hazel rings in the center, ivory skin, and most of the time neon green painted nails.

As she wrote, her room began to get lighter but it was a purplish-blue light. Thinking it was the black light she had she ignored it until she heard a muffled crash and looked up to see two people and a cat lying on her floor.

"Who-r-you?" Jess stood up and put her pencil down. The two people stood, one had red hair and the other black. They were both wearing very strange clothing and stood looking at her with confused expressions. The black haired boy turned red and looked away.

"Uh miss your clothes." The red head stammered then turned his head too.

Jess looked down and swore, she was in her pj pants and sports bra.

Snatching her t-shirt off the floor she put it on.

"You can turn around now."

The two turned around both red with embarrassment Jess got a better look at them. The red head looked very familiar and so was the other, even the cat looked familiar as it sat their and licked its paw.

"Your names please?"

The two looked at each other and talked in hushed whispers. "I think u should give your real name Alanna."

"Oh alright."

Jess waited patiently as the two conversed. When they turned around the red head had stepped forward.

"I'm Alanna of Trebond and this is Prince Jonathan of Conte."

Jess's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it she was just writing about these two.

"Ok. You're not going to believe this but here you two..." Faithful, she knew it was Faithful, jumped up on her shoulder and meowed "...You three are from some books I've read. I know all about you."

Alanna and Jon looked at the girl before them in shock.

* * *

Hey ok this is my latest story so please review and tell me what u think. 


	2. 2

Ok hears a new story for yall to read I think I just mite finish this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alanna or Jon duh Tamora Pierce gets all the credit for that. I don't own the school obviously or my friends but they are mine for the story oh and of course I own Jess I am Jess I own myself.

* * *

**Oregon Experience**

* * *

**Ch.2**

Jonathan took a step forward and looked at the girl a little closer. She was Alanna's height with hair growing past the shoulder the color of fire and except for her gray-green eye's she could be mistaken for Alanna herself. "Excuse me, but what's you're name if I may ask?"

"Jessica but please call me Jess."

Alanna accepted Jess's explanation as to how she knew them.

"Well um I've got to get ready for school. Would you like to come?"

Alanna and Jon exchanged glances and nodded to Jess.

"Ok then. Alanna I'm sure you can use some of my clothes and Jon you can use some of my brothers clothes." Jess went over to her dresser, turned on her mirror lamp and got out a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt with the word "Fox" on them, both from her favorite racing brand. Giving these to Alanna she told Jon to go just outside her door and wait until Alanna was dressed to come back in.

When Alanna was finished Jess let Jon back in "Alanna you look just like Jess!" It was true in Jess's clothes they could have been twins.

"Thanks for the complement!" Jess smiled. "Ok, Jon, Alanna stay here I'll be rite back with some clothes." Jess left and tip toed across the hall way to her brother's room passing through the computer room first. Smiling slightly Jess grabbed a pair of cargo jeans and a red t-shirt with a cartoon picture of a skate border on it.

When Jess returned to her room she found Alanna and Jon staring at the mess of makeup on her dresser and the mirror with the built in lights.

"Well I hope these fit, they may be a bit big but then again that's the style." Jess handed the clothes to Jon and took Alanna into the hall. "Oh Jon when you're done come down the hall into the kitchen."

Alanna followed Jess into the kitchen. "Ok let's see. What do you want eggs and bacon or cereal and toast?"

"What's cereal?"

"It's well here try some." Jess handed Alanna the bowl of Frosted Flakes she had poured for herself and gave her a spoon.

Alanna looked at the flakes in the bowl of milk and took a bite. It was crunchy and sweet. She smiled.

* * *

Ok chapter two up and ready to read. Please review! 


	3. Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own Alanna or Jon duh Tamora Pierce gets all the credit for that. I don't own the school obviously or my friends but they are mine for the story oh and of course I own Jess I am Jess I own myself.

* * *

**Oregon Experience**

* * *

**Ch.3 Dogs**

Jess smiled and got herself a bowl as Jon walked in. "Look who finally decided to join us!"

Alanna looked over at Jon. He looked good in the clothes Jess gave him.

Jon looked up from the floor to see Alanna staring and Jess doing something with a bowl.

"Hey are either of you at forgery good?" Jess looked at them questioningly.

Alanna tore her eyes from Jon and turned to Jess "I'm fair good but why do you need to know?"

"Well since your going to school with me you need a note because you're not a regular student. So you're going to write a letter saying that your foreign exchange students from England it's another country."

Nodding her understanding Alanna turned to Jon who was now standing next to her at the counter.

"Oh Jon there's a bowl of cereal on the counter for you." Jess jerked her head in the direction of the counter behind her. "So which one of you is writing the note?"

"Jon can he's better than me." Jess told Jon what to write then gave him a pen and a piece of paper.

"Ok I've got to go get dressed I'll be rite back." Jess left the kitchen and went into her room. Picking out her favorite pair of blue jeans and blue knit tank-top she put them on and brushed her hair, put her wallet and lip gloss in her back pockets wile putting her nail clippers and mini mirror in her purse.

Ok, I think that's it Grabbing her binder Jess headed into the kitchen only to be greeted with the site of Alanna and Jon sitting on the counter wile her three small dogs Cowboy, Daisy-May, and Odis barking at the two strangers sitting on the counter.

"Shush!" Cowboy spun around and came running over to Jess followed by Odis and Daisy-May.

"Jess what are those?" Alanna and Jon got off the counter and came over to where Jess was standing.

"There my dogs, the brown and white one are Cowboy, the black and white one is Daisy-May, and the solid brown one is Odis. Their Mimi Dachshunds. They were bread to hunt badgers."

"Oh" Jon had never seen so small a dog that was such a fighter.

"Hey you three come here and meet Jon and Alanna."

Jess held onto the dogs wile Jon and Alanna petted them. Once the dogs calmed down she let them go.

"Sorry about that they're very cautious about strangers."

"That's ok" Alanna was petting Cowboy who was sniffing her all over.

"He probably smells Faithful on you. They like to chase cats with the exception of my brothers cat Ludahiss." Jess commented

"Speaking of cats." Alanna turned to look down the hall as Faithful came trotting towards them.

Cowboy, Daisy, and Odis started towards Faithful but when they got to him they didn't chase him they just circled him a few times then followed him to Alanna.

"Faithful looks like you have some followers." Alanna smiled as he jumped on her shoulder.

"I'm surprised they didn't chase you around." Jess was just staring at her dogs with a dazed expression.

"Of course they didn't chase me. I'm no enemy!" Faithful looked towards Kate.

"Oh sorry forgot." Jess mock bowed to Faithful and turned to Jon

"Have you finished the note?"

"Yes." Jon handed the not to Jess.

Looking it over Jess smiled, Jon had done a perfect copy of her mom's handwriting. Looking at the clock she swore drawing stares from both Jon and Alanna wile Cowboy ran up to her and begged to be held. Picking him up she turned to Alanna and Jon.

"If we don't leave now we'll be late so come on." Jess picked up her binder and headed to the door putting Cowboy down and saying goodbye.

* * *

Ok long chapter for me please leave a review and thankx soo much for the reviews I've already received they've been helpful I will always accept constructive reviews. Thankx again!


	4. Loud music

Disclaimer: I don't own Alanna or Jon duh Tamora Pierce gets all the credit for that. I don't own the school obviously or my friends but they are mine for the story oh and of course I own Jess, I am Jess, I own myself.

* * *

**Oregon Experience

* * *

**

Once outside Jess headed to her car followed by Alanna and Jon. "Ok Alanna you take the front seat and Jon you take the back." Jon and Alanna stared at her with confused looks.

"Oh sorry I forgot. Alanna come here." Jess opened the passenger door to her Mercedes and had her get in and she showed her how to put on her seat belt. Finally Alanna got the idea and Jess closed the door and went and went over to Jon doing the same process.

Getting in the car Jess put the key in the ignition and started it up. She forgot that she had left the radio on and Sir Mix Alot's "Baby Got Back" started to play loudly. Quickly turning it off she looked over at Alanna who was stareing at her with a startled expression on her face.

"What was that?" Jon asked from the back seat.

"That was my radio I forgot to turn it off the last time I used the car." Jess wasn't sure how to explain it any further so she didn't, instead she put the car into first and took off down her VERY long GRAVEL drive way.

The car was silent except for Jess who was humming the tune from "BGB". Alanna and Jon were stareing out the window at the many buildings and cars they were passing.

Finally Jess pulled up to her school. Parking close to the office entrance, she got out and motioned for Alanna and Jon to follow her.

Running up the steps and through the door Jess heard the five minute warning bell. Going to the office and handing the letter Jess was told to take her guests to all of her classes and that would be their schedule.

Signaling to Alanna and Jon to follow her, Jess headed down the hall. "Since I brought you, you'll have all my classes. Take a left here."

"So what's your first class?"Alanna was curious to know what people did in school.

"My schedule goes like this. English, brake for ten minutes, Algebra, World Studies, Science, Lunch for half an hour, Equine science, I love horses, and my last class is PE or physical education witch by the way Jon will not be able to go to seeing as it's a girls only class. We'll just have to put you into a different class, probably weights."

Just as the late bell rang Jess, Alanna, and Jon stepped into Ms. Milstap's class. Ms. Milstap's is a 27 year old, with dark blackish-brown hair and a southern Mississippi accent. Whispering Jess told them to let her do all the talking.

"Sorry I'm late I was signing up Alanna and Jon two exchange students from England. They're to be on my schedule."

"Well that's ok just find a seat and we'll begin."

"Follow me." Jess led them to the back of the room, close to the window and sat down for class.

* * *

Ok ppl that's all for now plz leave a review 


	5. Kelso & Chayla

Disclaimer: I don't own Alanna or Jon duh Tamora Pierce gets all the credit for that. I don't own the school obviously or my friends but they are mine for the story oh and of course I own Jess, I am Jess, I own myself.

Chayla is pronounced Shay-la

Oregon Experience

Ch.5

When class was over Jess stood up, followed quickly by Jon and Alanna, and went to the next class instead of break so she could explain Alanna and Jon to Mr. Hugginz the Algebra teacher.

"How much do you know about math, Any Algebra?"

"What's Algebra?" Jon knew some math but didn't know what Algebra was.

"It's a form of math, for example 6+x15 solve for x."

"So 6+x15 what's x? Alanna looked confused.

"Ok x is a variable so try it this way 6+15. In Algebra we use letters to fill in the blank spaces. Try to solve the problem." Jess hoped she had given a good example.

"Is x or the blank 9?" Jon thought about it and smiled, he was sure he had the rite answer.

"Correct. That's probably the easiest form of Algebra so I'll help you with anything to hard."

Arriving at Mr. Hugginz class Jess introduced Alanna and Jon explaining the exchange program, and then led them to a set of desks in the back or the room.

"Class starts in about eight minutes and you'll need a note book and a pencil. Luckily the teachers sell that kind of stuff cheep."

Jess got up off her chair and went over to the teacher's desk, deposited 70 cents in a jar and took two spiral notebooks and two pencils.

Coming back a few of Jess's friends came in to say Hi. They didn't have any classes with Jess so they had to find time to talk and the only times' would be at break and lunch.

"Hey Jessica" Kelso Weeler came in along with Chayla Ukal. Kelso is Jess's more care free friend who brings out the wild side in Jess. Chyla on the other hand is more down to earth but can be just as wild and crazy as Kelso. Both share Jess's love of horses and Rodeo.

"Hey Kels, Chay, I'd like you to meet my exchange students (I'll tell you the whole story later) Alanna Trebond, and Jonathan Conte, Alanna, Jon this is Kelsey Weeler Kelso for short, and Chayla Ukal or Chay."

"Hi, do you have the same classes as Jess?" Chay hoped they did because none of Jess's close friends were in any of her classes and she only got to see them during lunch and break.

Alanna answered wile Jon on the other hand was looking both girls over. Chayla was tall 5'6" with mouse brown hair that was in a horse tale and blue eyes.

Kelso was about 5'4" with very short curly brown hair that was just about level with her ears brown eyes and dark tan skin.

The bell tolled marking the end of break. "See ya later Chay, Kels!" Jess's two friends waved and went to their classes.

"I sit here." Jess walked over to a set of desks. There were two desk sized tables facing each other with two chairs to a table. Jess sat in the bottom left and motioned for Jon and Alanna to take the chairs opposite her.

The classroom started to fill up and soon the bell rang. 'Ok warm-ups are on the board and when your done do the QOD." Mr. Hugginz voice rang as he entered the room.

"Warm ups are easy but not the QOD." Jon and Alanna picked up their pencils and notebooks and copied down the warm up and the QOD.

When the bell rang Jess, Alanna, and Jon grabbed their stuff and headed off to World Studies.

Again Jess explained to the teacher, Ms. Walch, about Alanna and Jon.

World Studies flew by just like English and Algebra. Fiannly Jon, Jess, and "Lanna", as Jess called her, went to Biology with Mr. Mole.

Ok well that's it for now plz R&R!


	6. SIM

Disclaimer: I don't own Alanna or Jon duh Tamora Pierce gets all the credit for that. I don't own the school obviously or my friends but they are mine for the story oh and of course I own Jess, I am Jess, I own myself.

**Oregon Experience****  
**

Ch.6 SIM

"We've got five minutes till class starts and this so happens to be my favorite class, it's actually fun." Jess went to the back of the room and sat down in front of Fonzie's cage.

"This is Fonzie, he's Mr. Mole's pet iguana. Over there are his three piranhas, don't put your finger in the water, they're flesh eating fish, in the tank to the left of the fish there are walking sticks, and on the other side of the room is something you'll love Lanna."

Jess led Jon and Lanna over to a small two-gallon fish tank, inside it had a small water dish and a bunch of rocks and sticks propped up for climbing. There was sticky shiny thread all over and in the center was a large brown spider. As soon as Lanna saw what was in the tank she yelped and returned to the other side of the room and her desk.

Trying to hide her laughter Jess explained to Jon that Mr. Mole had gotten one spider and then started to collect a few more. There were about four spiders in all and they were brought various students.

Walking back over to Lanna, Jess sat down and motioned for Jon to do the same, Lanna was already sitting.

"Ok we're in the middle of taking a test so I guess you get to just sit and wait for class to be over."

"What kind of test?" Lanna and Jon looked at each other and laughed, they both had said the same thing.

"We have to perform an experiment based on Osmosis. My partner and I are using chicken eggs. You could also use potatoes or celery."

"What's osmosis?" Lanna had no clue what Jess was talking about.

"I don't think you would understand, an besides its kind of hard to explain."

"Oh alright."

The bell tolled and the rest of the class came in. The first Erik, a kid in class did was go over to the piranhas tank and looked to Mr. Mole, "Mr. Mole can I feed the piranhas?"

With a nod from Mr. Mole Erik got a goldfish from another small tank and dropped it into the piranha's tank. Once the class heard what he was doing they all went to watch.

"Ok people the bell rang so you should be in your seats. Ms. Clover who are your friends and why aren't they in class?"

"This is Alanna Trebond, and Jonathan Conte, they're on an exchange from England and are both in this class."

"Ok then have a seat and we'll get started. Today we're taking a break from testing and we're going to watch a movie about evolution in the Galapagos Islands."

"Yes we don't have to work on our stupid projects!" Lanna and Jon looked at me and smiled, they both knew that getting "free" time was always a cause of excitement.

"And here are your questions. I want them back by the end of class." Mr. Mole passed out the questions on green paper and then turned the movie on.

Lanna and Jon watched the movie with interest and wonder. There were so many animals they had never seen before, turtles, iguanas, except for Fonzie, and penguins. After a wile they began to answer the questions on the green sheet.

When the movie was over there was only five minutes left in class. Mr. Mole took up the green sheets and told the class they could do what ever they wanted but couldn't leave till the bell rang.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Jess saw the looks of awe and confusion and decided that was answer enough.

"Ok then, we've got lunch next an we're going to Safeway, it's a market, and then we'll meet up with Kelso, and Chay. Lunch is about forty minutes long then we get to be tortured by Ms. Dunn in Equine Science, witch by the way Jon you will be the only guy in the class except for the teachers assistant."

"Why am I the only guy?"

"Because guys don't usually like to take Equine Science it's to "girlie" and they would rather take engineering."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. Anyways what do you guys want for…" Jess didn't get to finish as she was pushed towards the door by the flow of kids leaving the classroom for lunch.

Once Jon and Lanna caught up with Jess they headed to Safeway. "Oh shit I forgot to tell you I'm in Track so we'll be staying after school."

"Fine with us but what's Track?" Lanna nor Jon had ever heard of such a thing.

"Tracks a sport. You can do throwing events, running events, and jumping events. I throw Javelin, and run short and long distance. Chay also throws Javelin and she also throws disk and shot. I'm thinking I have an extra pair of shorts and a shirt for Lanna, and Jon you can borrow a pair of shorts and use the shirt you have on.'

"So its like training but for fun?" Lanna was thinking it sounded familiar.

"Yeah kind of but there are no weapons… so it's more like conditioning then knights training."

Ok so I know it's been over a year since I last updated I'm soooooo sorry but School and work have had me on my toes an I'm also sry for the cliffie but thats all I have writen seriously...please R&R


End file.
